¿Are you Kyon?
by Le Cuack
Summary: Todo parece normal en la vida de los integrantes de la pandilla, pero cambiará por el deseo de Haruhi y un extraño desconocido que aparece de la nada... literalmente ¡Maratón Le Cuack!
1. Chapter 1

De más está decir que los personajes de Suzumiya Haruhi series no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin el fin de lucrar.

Pd: Las oraciones entre "comillas" significan pensamientos.

**Prólogo: Un extraño deseo.**

Era mitad de verano ya, y la brigada SOS tenía que enfrentarse al más duro reto jamás conocido por esta pandilla de jóvenes mentes en desarrollo: Los exámenes finales de Julio. Para los chicos normales, como los llamo yo, este mes era un caos total, al estudiar como locos y matarse de sueño en la clase, por desvelarse leyendo libros o haciendo deberes de aritmética, pero para cierta joven cuyo nombre es bien conocido por estos lugares, esto no le afectaba en lo absoluto, y seguía con su vida normal, que de normal tenía muy poco, por lo excéntrica de su existencia. No es que me disguste como viva su vida, pero ¿porque siempre tiene que llevarme a mí a sus líos? Por lo que veo jamás lo entenderé.

Sumido en mis pensamientos estaba, cuando un lápiz tocó reiteradamente mi espalda; sabiendo de quién se trataba, me tomé la libertad de tomarme mi tiempo, y darme la vuelta lentamente, mientras bostezaba liberando un poco del calor que amenazaba con hacer estallar mi cabeza…

-Vamos Kyon, eres un perezoso, ¿es que acaso no sabes que día es hoy?

-"¿Un día muy caluroso?"- pensé para mis adentros, pero sabiendo que esa respuesta me llevaría a una muerte segura, traté de formular una respuesta algo más acertada.

-¿El cumpleaños de alguien de la brigada?

-¿Por qué tus respuestas siempre son tan obvias?

-"¿Será porque la extraña aquí eres tú y no yo?"

-¡Dime que fecha es hoy!

-Siete de Julio.

-Y dime ¿eso no te recuerda cierto magnífico evento?

-"Ya sé a lo que te refieres, ¡soy japonés, maldita sea!"

-Es Tanabata, ¿a que si?

-Si, si ¡Tanabata! ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo estupendo para esta fiesta?

-"Creo que deberíamos a ponernos a estudiar para pasar de curso, aunque claro eso no está en tus planes…"

-No crees que es un mal momento para una de tus ideas, estamos cerca de los exámenes finales y…

-¡A callar! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan riguroso con los estudios? Además aunque estudiaras siempre reprobarías alguna asignatura, no olvides que el genio aquí soy yo.

-Está bien Haruhi, lo que digas… y bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-¡Ya verás!

HHHHHHHHHH

Las clases habían terminado y como siempre iba de un lugar a otro sin destino, hasta que recordé lo que me había dicho Haruhi, antes de que empezara la clase del señor Namura, ese "ya veras" me tenía preocupado, por lo que me di unas cuantas vueltas al instituto, buscando el valor que se me había perdido por las escaleras y afrontar el nuevo juego de Haruhi. Al llegar a la sala de mando de la comandante Suzumiya un escalofrío recorrió mi espina, tal vez tratando de advertirme que la nueva idea de Haruhi, no era muy buena para el mundo y en especial para mí.

Llamé antes de entrar por si Asahina-san era atacada por la jefa, por suerte para ella y para desgracia mía, Asahina-san me dio la bienvenida ya vestida con el uniforme de sirvienta, por lo que al parecer me perdí el espectáculo de verla cambiándose…

-Aquí tienes Kyon-kun.

-Gracias Asahina-san.- le sonreí mientras miraba al frente a mi peor enemigo en el Othello, esta vez con un tablero de ajedrez.

-Yo paso, no me sé las reglas, que lastima no crees esta era tu única oportunidad de ganarme en un juego de mesa.

-Será para la próxima entonces.- Me miró con su típica sonrisa.

Empecé a buscar a Yuki, y la encontré leyendo un libro de tapa gruesa como de costumbre, pero antes de siquiera saludarla, una alegre muchacha entró a la habitación.

-Yahoooo!- Gritaba mientras sostenía una planta de bambú en una de sus manos.

-¿De donde sacaste esa planta?

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que haremos con ella! Miren he traido Tanzakus para que pidamos nuestros deseos a Orihime y Hikoboshi.

No pude más que sentirme aliviado por la idea de Haruhi, aunque ella siempre tiene sus peculiaridades al hacer las cosas, está vez hizo algo completamente normal… bueno traer una planta de bambú a la escuela no es muy normal, pero es un avance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Después de todo el ajetreo de la hora después de clases, me dirigí a casa habiendo escrito unos tontos deseos en los Tanzakus de Haruhi, pero al menos eran más coherentes que los de ella.

Entonces después de un largo y angustiante día de estudio me fui a dormir, aunque con cierta preocupación en el pecho, no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón no quería que llegase el mañana.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

-Jeje, esos tontos creyeron que el bambú que traje era el verdadero pero no es así.- Decía Haruhi en tono siniestro.- Esos deseos nunca se cumplirán, sin embargo, yo tengo el bambú original apuntando directamente a altair y a vega, así que se me concederá mi deseo, puesto que de ninguna manera podía escribirlo con todos ellos alrededor.

Diciendo esto, Haruhi Suzumiya procedió a escribir su más ferviente deseo en el Tanzaku y colgarlo en el bambú.

-Por favor Orihime, Hikoboshi, concédanme este deseo, es lo único que deseo con todo mi corazón.- repetía la chica una y otra vez como un mantra.

_**No muy lejos de ahí…**_

En un rincón de la ciudad se podía advertir un fuerte viento acompañado con una luz brillante que cegaba todo a su alrededor. De pronto un joven salió de la nada y fue a parar en medio de un cráter formado por esa luz, un joven que todos conocían muy bien y que al parecer estaba algo desorientado, pero poco después se repuso de el golpe inicial y comenzó su caminata pacíficamente, aunque no sospechaba que cierta persona que el conocía lo vio de paso por la calle y lo increpó sin restricciones.

-Kyon-kun, que haces aquí a estas horas, deberías estar en casa durmien…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se le oyeron decir antes de que cayera a los brazos del chico, quien la miraba dulcemente; al parecer había usado un extraño proyectil de drogas somníferas que dejo a la madre de Kyon K.O.

-Lo siento madre, pero no necesito que interfieras, esto es entre su hijo y yo… y bueno, también Haruhi.

-Después de eso el chico se dispuso a reencontrar su camino sin antes soltar una frase que cambiaría por completo la vida de los protagonistas de la Brigada SOS y al mundo entero.

-Ahora voy por ti, Kyon, y luego… a por Haruhi.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic de Suzumiya Haruhi, espero que lo lean y continuen.


	2. Chapter 2

De más está decir que los personajes de Suzumiya Haruhi series no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin el fin de lucrar.

**Capítulo 1: Enfrentamiento**.

Eran cerca de las una de la madrugada y en la cabeza de Asahina Mikuru solo existía la palabra caos; y es que después de una serie de eventos fuera de los normal, tenía hecha la cabeza un lío, especialmente por lo que le habían dicho sus superiores al respecto.

_**Flashback**_

Como era costumbre Mikuru se cambiaba de vestimenta después de haber servido de sirvienta en el extraño club de Haruhi y se retiraba a su hogar tranquilamente. Habían escrito algunos deseos para Atair y Vega y en eso se les había ido toda la tarde, por lo cual estaba llegando de anochecida a casa cuando alertó que algo andaba mal. Su intercomunicador que le servía para mantener conversaciones con sus superiores se había desconectado por unos segundos y su TPDD temblaba como un conejillo asustado. Eran dos cosas que a ella le olían a peligro y pronto averiguó que no estaba equivocada; una llamada de sus Sempais del futuro la inquietó aun más.

-A-sahina… Mi-kuru.. reportese de inmedia-to…

-Asahina Mikuru reportándose Señor.

-T…. ah….listo, al fin! Perdóname Mikuru, pero aquí es un descontrol total, hace unos momentos las alarmas comenzaron a sonar como locas y no hemos sabido la causa, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando? Al parecer tiene que ver con Suzumiya-san.

-Lo siento Señor, no he descubierto nada extraño aún, esta tarde estuvimos haciendo unas actividades en la brigada, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Lo que me temía, los otros agentes que hemos enviado un poco más adelante en el tiempo tampoco han registrado nada extraño, ¡diablos! ¿Que cosa puso haber sucedido?

-Perdón, no he servido de ayuda.

-No te preocupes Mikuru-chan, con el solo hecho de que nos hayas confirmado que nada extraño ha pasado por allá, es una gran ayuda.

-Gracias Señor, continuaré observando al objetivo y si observo alguna anomalía le informaré de inmediato… espere, ¡que tonta soy! ¡Si he notado un suceso extraño!

-¿En verdad? Dime que ha sucedido con el objetivo…

-No, no es sobre Suzumiya-san, es sobre una anomalía con el TPDD.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al TPDD?

-Hace un rato tembló, es algo que nunca había sucedido antes.

-¿Tembló? ¿Hace cuanto?

-Unos quince minutos aproximadamente.

-Exactamente cuando comenzaron ha sonar las alarmas en el cuartel general.

-Señor, ¿Qué significa que el TPDD tiemble?

-A decir verdad es algo clasificado que ni siquiera nuestros mejores agentes saben, pero en este caso te lo diré, cada vez que se viaja en el tiempo se crea una ola de fluctuación de ondas electromagnéticas, eso tu ya lo sabías.

-Si.

-Cada vez que se hace un viaje temporal se debe adquirir un permiso para hacerlo, entonces las alarmas de los TPDD se desconectan para no detectar estas fluctuaciones, pero cuando no se tiene la licencia…

-¿Eso quiere decir que hubo un viaje temporal sin permiso?

-Exacto, y el día y hora de destino del viaje fue exactamente hace dieciséis minutos, según tu posición.

-¿Pero quien se atrevería a viajar por el tiempo sin permiso?

-Eso tendremos que averiguarlo, en este instante estamos recopilando información, por lo cual no podemos ayudarte, estarás sola, pero tienes toda nuestra confianza; actúa precavidamente Agente veintitrés, y cuídate mucho, no me perdonaría si algo te ocurriese.

-Eso haré Señor, y con respecto a la misión que me encomendaron esta tarde…

-Hasla lo más rápido posible, esa es tu prioridad, puede que este viajero está en contra de este viaje por lo que es lo más importante que debes hacer en el menor tiempo posible.

-Si Señor

-Hasta la próxima Mikuru, sé que podrás hacerlo bien.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, un adolescente caminaba por las desoladas calles, con una mujer en los brazos, a la cual extrañamente le llamaba madre.

-Por que justo estas cosas me pasan a mí, tú deberías estar en casa durmiendo al igual que tu hijo e hija, pero no, justo estás en el peor lugar y momento madre.

En esa charla estaban, cuando llegaron a un cruce de trenes que había en el camino, y que justo bajó sus barandas obstaculizándole el camino al joven, quien refunfuñó por esta inesperada pérdida de tiempo, teniendo una no muy ligera carga en las manos, espero pacientemente que el tren finalizara su marcha por su camino, el cual iluminó toda la ruta donde se encontraba el joven, mostrando claramente su identidad, este era ni más ni menos que una copia idéntica a Kyon, hasta iba vestido con el uniforme del instituto del norte, cargando a su madre, quien yacía dormida en los brazos de su hijo.

-Rayos, tengo que llegar rápido a casa de mi otro yo antes que Asahina-san me lleve al pasado, o sino no podré cumplir mi misión.

Después de que el tren pasara en su totalidad, _Kyon _comenzó a correr para llegar lo más rápido a _su_ casa, pero no sabía que alguien se le había adelantado.

-Kyon-kun, despierta rápido.

-Mmmhhh déjame dormir, hermana molestosa.

-Kyon es urgente tienes que despertar.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para hacerme levantar tan temprano.

Al oír esto Mikuru comenzó a zamarrearlo muy despacio, lo que no surtió efecto, lo que obligo a Mikuru a tomar medidas extremas. Comenzó a subirse lentamente sobre el cuerpo durmiente de Kyon y comenzó a sacudirlo de la manera más fuerte posible, hasta que el durmiente despertó finalmente, pero por un momento el creyó que estaba soñando por lo que vio.

-Debo estar soñando, estoy haciendo el amor con Asahina-san… que lindo sueño.-Pensó Kyon lo suficientemente alto para que Mikuru lo escuchara, lo que la puso colorada al instante e instintivamente estiró su brazo y le dio una cachetada al chico, el cual despertó al instante al sentir el ardor en su mejilla. Mikuru rápidamente se bajo del cuerpo de Kyon para que él no malentendiera las cosas otra vez y comenzó a reprenderlo.

-¡Kyon tonto, como se te ocurre decir eso, yo solo quería despertarte!

-Ah… ¿que cosa? ¿Qué hice esta vez?

-Nada ya no importa, lo que importa es lo que vengo a decirte.

-¿A esta hora? ¿Y como entraste?

-Tiene que ser lo más tempranamente posible, o sino…

-O si no que…

-Lo siento Kyon, eso es información clasificada.

-"Otra vez con lo mismo" y bien ¿que es esta vez?

-Tenemos que viajar al pasado, rápido.

-¿Ah? ¿Por que? adivinaré es información clasificada.

-No, no es eso, es que me dijeron que cuando llegáramos allá obtendríamos más información, ahora cámbiate y ponte tu uniforme de instituto.

-Por que debo ir con el uniforme…

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Esta bien.

Extrañado por las reacciones tan abruptas de la chica, Kyon se preguntaba si lo que pasaba era algo grave concerniente a Haruhi.

-¿Le ha pasado algo grave a Haruhi?

-No.

-¿Y por que estás tan nerviosa?

-¿Eso crees?

-Si te encuentro asustada… ¿no será que es la primera vez que vez a un hombre desnudándose, no es así?

-¡Tonto! Ya deja de inventar teorías y ponte tu uniforme rápido.- Dijo Mikuru al borde de las lágrimas por la vergüenza.

-Esta bien, ya terminé, ahora que hacemos.

-Ven acércate.

-Espera, escucho ruidos en la entrada, creo que mi madre ha regresado, tenemos que esperar que se duerma…

-¡No! tenemos que partir lo más rápido posible.

-pero…

-Sin peros

-"Por alguna razón me hace recordar a su otra yo adulta, será por su carácter" bien pero si mi madre no me ve aquí en la mañana me va a regañar.

-Se te olvidó que con mi máquina del tiempo podemos regresar cuando quieras.

-Ah claro, lo olvide.

-Ahora vamonos.- dijo Mikuru mientras se transportaba por el tiempo-espacio tres años en el pasado sin antes claro, hacer dormir otra vez a su acompañante para que no sufriera los efectos del viaje.

_**Unos momentos antes…**_

-Al fin llegué, ahora espero que yo esté durmiendo como debería ser, Lo siento mamá pero tendré que dejarte en el sofá; y ahora a mi habitación.

Rápidamente _Kyon _subió las escaleras para dar a su cuarto, lentamente giró la manija de la puerta y entró: todo estaba igual salvo por la cama desecha ropa de dormir esparcida por el suelo y por supuesto faltaba lo más importante… él.

-Diablos llegué tarde, tendré que ejecutar el plan de emergencia, pero no será nada fácil.

El doble de Kyon dejó raudamente la casa de su contraparte y comenzó a correr hacia la casa de una vieja conocida, aunque está ultima era un peligro para su misión.

Exhausto y nervioso llegó al edificio donde vivía el mayor obstáculo para sus planes, Yuki Nagato. Con nerviosismo presionó el botón y espero hasta que se oyó escuchar el aliento de la chica por el intercomunicador.

-Soy Kyon, necesito ayuda urgente Nagato.

Luego de esas palabras se oyó abrir la puerta que daba la bienvenida a los ocupantes del edificio, por la cual entró _kyon_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción al haber logrado pasar la primera valla. Tomó el elevador y marcó el piso donde vivía Nagato, espero pacientemente que el ascensor lo llevará a su destino, hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver un largo pasillo, en donde solo una de las puertas estaba abierta, por lo que dedujo que esa era el departamento en donde vivía la susodicha.

-Permiso Nagato.

-Adelante.- fue la fria respuesta de la alienígena.

-Vengo a pedirte ayuda, es sobre un viaje en el tiempo y si me podrias…

-Mentira.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso es mentira, tú no eres Kyon.

-Así que lo descubriste, sabía que el viaje sería detectado por Mikuru y por ti, aunque igualmente tuve la esperanza de que me dejaras pasar a pesar de que sabias que era un impostor.

…

-Y dime Nagato, por que cree que estoy aquí.

-Tiene que ver con las dos personas que estás congelas en el cuarto contiguo.

-Exacto, y necesito que los dejes ahí por un tiempo más, serían una molestia para mis planes.

-No los dejaré, si es eso lo que quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

-Entonces tendremos que pelear ¿no es así? Por que no lo hacemos en otra parte, aquí podríamos molestar a los vecinos.

En ese instante se formó una barrera por todo el apartamento cerrando cualquier vía de escape.

-Ahora esta habitación está bajo mi control de información, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

De más está decir que los personajes de Suzumiya Haruhi series no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin el fin de lucrar.

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos.**

_Recuerdo que era época de lluvias, estaba de noche pero no se notaba como tal, el cielo estaba gris, opaco, sin vida, nosotros no sabíamos la razón, lo único que sabíamos es que hacía más frío de lo normal._

_Mi madre, mi hermana y yo nos recostamos bajo el kotatsu para no congelarnos con el frío que hacía fuera de la casa, recuerdo que ellas se quedaron dormidas aunque les había advertido que no lo hicieran porque se resfriarían, ellas nunca me hicieron caso, eran tan obstinadas… si tan solo no se hubiesen dormido…_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Ahora esta habitación está bajo mi control de información, no tienes oportunidad contra mí.- decía una serena Nagato, aunque por dentro se sentía insegura, lo que le hacía sentir nervios.

-Eres muy predecible ¿lo sabías?

-Aun estas a tiempo de rendirte y salir por la puerta sin ningún rasguño.

-Por favor Nagato sólo te estoy pidiendo un pequeño favor, déjalos dormir un poco más, es lo único que pido.

-Les prometí que los dejaría libres en su tiempo, y eso es lo que haré.

-Bien, ¡entonces no nos queda otra alternativa que luchar!

Diciendo esto, Kyon sacó de sus bolsillos dos aparatos, los cuales ningún ser humano criado en la actualidad los hubiese reconocido, pero Nagato supo de inmediato de que se trataban.

-Veo que has traído unos juguetes contigo.

-¿Realmente creíste que vendría a combatir contigo desarmado?- Dijo Kyon mientras disparaba sus dos pistolas de plasma concentrado contra Nagato, la cual recitó un mantra la cual le permitió desplegar un escudo que desvió las balas, las cuales destruyeron todo lo que había detrás de ella.

-Es inútil, aun cuando traigas armas del futuro estas no podrán dañarme.

-Veamos si es cierto.

Fue en ese momento cuando la batalla comenzó, Kyon lanzó una granada contra Nagato la cual explotó dejando un cráter en donde la alienígena se encontraba, pero cuando el polvo se esfumó él pudo advertir que ella no se encontraba en ese lugar sino que había saltado para protegerse de las esquirlas; al verla en el aire, Kyon decidió utilizar su cañón de plasma para dispararle mientras esta seguía en el aire, lo cual logró hacer, pero sin mayor resultado ya que Nagato había utilizado su escudo otra vez, pero la onda de choque había dejado a la chica particularmente indefensa para un ataque más, el cual Kyon le propinó certeramente con una pistola láser, cuyo disparo penetró el ya debilitado escudo de Nagato, atravesándole el corazón, y dejándola inconciente en el piso por unos segundos, hasta que Kyon sacó la voz:

-¡Vamos Nagato, sabes que puedes hacer mucho más que eso!

En un rápido movimiento, la chica alienígena se levantó del suelo y relatando unas palabras dirigió de nuevo su atención contra su oponente,

-Iniciando secuencia de autocuración… autocuración terminada.

-Así que estás lista para otro round ¿no es así?

-Será mejor que te prepares porque es mi hora de atacar.

-"Eso es lo que esperaba"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-_No sabíamos por qué pero una atmósfera tensa se vivía en ese momento, todos mis vecinos salían a las calles a tomarles fotos al cielo y a preguntarse ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Acaso es este el fin de la tierra? Cuando un hombre se planteó esa idea, todos se rieron y él también se rió, como si ese momento fuese gracioso o algo por el estilo… claro, porque no esperaban lo que seguiría. Recuerdo que estaba hablando con una vecina, cuando una luz brillante nos cegó a todos por unos segundos, nadie sabía que era lo que ocurría, algunos comenzaron a decir ¡que apaguen las luces idiotas! Y cosas así, pero luego pudimos divisar realmente que era lo que provocaba esa luz tan brillante; eran gigantes, enormes, más altos que cualquier edificio, yo estaba asombrado y me quedé boquiabierto sin hacer nada al respecto, si tan solo hubiese entrado a la casa y haber llamado a mi madre y hermana…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El segundo round de la pelea acababa de empezar y Nagato comenzó el ataque, recitando su habitual mantra, convirtiendo así, todos los muebles rotos en lanzas gigantes, las cuales lanzó contra Kyon quien las esquivaba difícilmente, luego comenzó a reconstruir la habitación de modo que esta pareciera un laberinto, pero Kyon utilizaba sus armas para abrirse paso entre los muros que salían de la nada, hasta que otra vez estaban cara a cara, desafiándose mutuamente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-Los gigantes eran transparentes por lo que recuerdo, así que solo me quede parado asombrado por la magnificencia de tal cosa, estaba feliz por ver un espectáculo como ese, pero poco duro mi entusiasmo cuando vi como se estrellaba uno de sus brazos en una casa del barrio, la que destruyó como si hubiese estado construida con palillos, luego otra casa y luego otra más, todos salimos huyendo de ahí tratando de salvar nuestras vidas; que egoísta, si solo le hubiese avisado del espectáculo a mi madre y hermana…_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Nagato, ¿acaso sabes por quien peleas?

-Solo sigo ordenes, nada que te incumba.

-Entonces no sabes nada de Haruhi ¿verdad? Ella con sus grandes cambios de ánimo.

-Yo solo soy una vigilante nada más…

-¡MENTIRA! ¡ESA ES LA MENTIRA MÁS GRANDE DEL UNIVERSO!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-_Recuerdo que el día anterior a que todo sucediera había llovido en demasía, el piso aun estaba resbaladizo, y mucha gente se tropezaba al tratar de evitar al ya no solo un gigante, sino siete, e iban en aumento. Cuando tropezaban, el resto de la multitud pasaba por sobre ellos sin piedad, recuerdo que muchos murieron así, incluyendo a mi ya anciana vecina. Recuerdo… que yo también tropecé y sin darme cuenta miré hacia atrás, y ahí pude verla, mi casa… con mi madre y hermana dentro, siendo destruida por los pies del gigante… traté de no mirar el incendio que se provoco después de que el gigante destrozara mi casa y a mis seres amados, pero no podía evitarlo, hacia todos los lugares que veía, había caos y destrucción… todo provocado por una mujer, por una estúpida mujer._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En ese momento Kyon dio un fuerte grito y se abalanzó contra su oponente, pero esta levantó una mano y recitando unas palabras, lanzó lejos al chico, quien en el aire alcanzó a disparar una clase de proyectil que impactó justo en el hombro de Nagato, la que inmediatamente quedó paralizada y sucumbió al efecto del dardo disparado por Kyon.

-Q-que… m-me has hecho.

-Solo te inyecte una formula para detenerte, supe desde un principio que ningún arma te podría hacer daño, así que le pedí a una vieja conocida que me ayudara a derrotarte.

-¿Q-quien?

-Mi novia, y ahora que estas quieta podrás sincronizar con ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Estaba aterrorizado, había perdido a mi familia, estaba solo, y la mitad de la ciudad ya estaba destruida, no sabía que hacer, ni donde ir hasta que apareció una chica de pelo corto y anteojos, que me dijo… "eres la única esperanza para esta dimensión, si te quedas aquí morirás, pero si me sigues, vivirás y recobraras el balance de este mundo"_

_Yo inmediatamente quedé prendado de su encanto, y sin resistir la seguí. No sabía donde me llevaría, pero por alguna razón que desconocía hasta ese entonces, me di cuenta que la seguiría hasta las puertas del infierno si fuese necesario. Le tomé la mano y de pronto todo cambió… ya no había gigantes, ni gente muerta, ni incendios ni casas destruidas, en vez de eso todo estaba como antes. De repente vi a mi madre y a mi hermana, y llorando de emoción salí a su encuentro, pero la mano de la chica agarró mi manga y me detuvo, al principio iba a protestar pero luego me di cuenta del por qué de su acto; ahí junto a ellas había otro yo, caminando sonriente junto a mis seres amados._

_-"Este ya no es tu mundo, sino otra dimensión, una que aun no es destruida, y que puede ser salvada por tus manos"-Me dijo._

_-Pero… y mi madre… y mi herma…_

_-"Ellas ya está muertas, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Sé que es doloroso pero tienes que aceptarlo, pero no está solo, ahora me tienes a mi, y a todos los que te necesitan para seguir viviendo."_

_-¿Realmente hay algo que pueda hacer contra esos gigantes?_

_-"Si, solo puedes ser tú"_

_-Dime que hacer y yo gustoso lo haré, cualquier cosa._

_-"Entonces toma mi mano y vamos."_

_-¿Donde?_

_-"Al futuro de esta época y de esta dimensión. Ahí te esperará alguien que te puede ser de ayuda."_

_Después de eso y sin saber como fuimos al mismo lugar pero muchos años en el futuro, ahí me encontré con una esbelta mujer que ya sabía mi nombre, y que me enseñó todo lo que sé, me dio armas, instrucciones a seguir y por último un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar._

_-"Ya sabes que hacer Kyon, tu misión es suplantar a tu otro yo y cumplir con el objetivo acordado, ¿todo claro? ¿Alguna duda?"_

_-Ninguna Asahina-san._

_-"Está bien, Kyon, espero que superes esta misión y que regreses con nosotros sano y salvo. "_

_-Lo haré Asahina-san, lo juro, nos veremos otra vez._

_-"Pero en diferentes mundos…"_

_-Aun no puedo creer que tendré que luchar contra ti y contra Nagato._

_-"Es lo que debes hacer para salvarnos."_

_-Lo sé._

_-"Ahora va mi última orden antes de que te vayas, ve y despídete de tu novia."_

_-Claro que lo haré, aunque no me lo hubieses dicho._

_Recorrí unos pasillos que eran un laberinto y al final de estos me encontré con mi novia, ella estaba parada recibiendo todo el viento que provenía del exterior, haciendo que su cabello ondulase en el aire._

_-Hola mi Diosa Nagato._

_-"Hola Kyon, tal parece que es hora de que te vayas."_

_-No quiero irme sin ti, este tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido tan precioso…_

_-"Si quieres que esto siga, no tienes más opción que ir y cumplir con tu deber, o todos nosotros seremos destruidos, como se hizo con tu mundo."_

_-Pero sentiré que te estoy engañando si sigo esas malditas instrucciones._

_-"No te angusties, yo estaré allí contigo igualmente."_

_-Pero me habías dicho que el acceso a esa dimensión se te estaba restringido._

_-Si, pero me puedo sincronizar con mi otro yo y traspasar mis memorias a ella._

_-"Pero si ella es igual de poderosa que tú no tendré oportunidad."_

_-"No será así si le inyectas esto".- Me dijo pasándome una pistola con un dardo en forma de tornillo._

_-Solo tendrás una oportunidad, aprovéchala bien._

_-Gracias Nagato, y adiós._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los minutos eran tensos en los cuales _Kyon_ le colocaba un pequeño microchip detrás de la oreja a Nagato, mientras está hacía todo lo posible por resistirse, pero no había nada que hacer y en un par de minutos ella cerro los ojos y se durmió.

-¿Nagato, estas ahí?

-Gracias Nagato y adiós, eso fue lo último que me dijiste, antes de irte.

-¡Oh amor!-Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba y besaba frenéticamente.- Al fin juntos.

-Si aunque solo fueron algunas horas de separación

-Creeme, para mi fue mucho más tiempo.

-Pero ahora tenemos otras preocupaciones.

-Si pero ahora, con Asahina-san fuera de combate, todo será más fácil.

-Eso es cierto, ahora toca ejecutar el plan:

-_Reemplazar a Kyon_

_**Continuará…**_

Hola otra vez, he aquí un nuevo cap de ¿Are you Kyon? Ojala les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer especialmente a Kon22 por seguir esta loca idea (ojalá sigas la historia después de este cap :s)


	4. Chapter 4

De más está decir que los personajes de Suzumiya Haruhi series no me pertenecen, solo hago este fic como forma de esparcimiento, sin el fin de lucrar.

**Capítulo 3: Suplantador**

Era ya de mañana y en las ruinas del que fue el apartamento de Nagato Yuki se vislumbraban dos siluetas las cuales ya no peleaban, sino todo lo contrario. Estaban abrazados y se besaban tiernamente, al contrario de lo que se habían hecho solo unos minutos atrás. Después de un largo rato la pareja se soltó de su firme agarre, ya que sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo.

-Yuki, realmente va a ser duro esto.- Dijo Kyon colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Debes tener fe en ti, o de lo contrario muchas más dimensiones serán destruidas.- Contestó Nagato acariciando el rostro de su novio.- Este es tu destino desde que te encontré en tu mundo.

-Lo sé, es por eso que estoy aquí, todo magullado por la pelea que tuvimos.

-Fuiste muy valiente, si ésta Nagato Yuki es tan fuerte como yo, me es difícil creer que la hayas vencido.

-Tal ves ella quería ser vencida…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada importante. Y bien ¿que es lo que haremos primero?

-Bueno, primero que todo debo reconstruir esta habitación, ya que ustedes no midieron las consecuencias de jugar con armas. Tú ve a casa tonto; te estaré apoyando desde aquí.

-Cierto, ahora que recuerdo dejé a mi madre en el sofá, debo apurarme y dejarla en su habitación, para que crea que todo lo que vio fue un sueño.

-Y también debes ir a cambiarte de ropa ya que esa está toda rasgada.

-Cierto. Creo que debo tener otro cambio de uniforme en mi habitación.

-Entonces ve a tu hogar y duerme, mañana será un largo día.

-Es verdad. Te veré mañana en la escuela Yuki.

Después de un corto beso en los labios, Kyon se marchó a "su casa" para dejar en orden todo lo que había pasado en esas cortas horas en las cuales había llegado a esta dimensión, partiendo por dejar a su madre en su cama y saludar con un tierno beso en la frente a su hermana pequeña que yacía durmiendo en su habitación. Después de eso se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir un poco, ya que el viaje y la pelea con Nagato lo habían dejado exhausto.

A la mañana siguiente un brillante resplandor saludó a Kyon, mientras su hermana le daba los buenos días en su peculiar forma.

-Kyon-kun ya es de día, despierta.- Le decía mientras lo tiraba de la cama, haciendo que éste se golpeara la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Eso dolió.

-¿Ya estás despierto?

-Sí.

-¡Mamá dice que bajes a comer tu desayuno!

-Bien, ya voy… ¡oye!

-¿Qué?

-Gracias por despertarme.

En ese minuto la hermanita de Kyon salió huyendo de la habitación gritándole a su madre.

-Mamá a Kyon se le convirtió el cerebro en fideos.

-Esta niña… bueno, es comprensible. Jamás le di las gracias a mi hermana por despertarme. Ahora una ducha y ¡a comer!

-En ese momento el chico se dio una de las duchas más cortas de su vida, solo porque tenía las ganas más desesperantes de ver a su madre preparándole su desayuno, así que después de mojarse rápidamente en la regadera y vestirse con la velocidad de un rayo, partió raudamente hacia la cocina, donde ya podía oler el desayuno.

-¿Que tenemos para desayunar mamá?- Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Has bajado rápido aun no termino de prepararlo.

-Y dime ¿qué es?

-Es desayuno japonés hijo.

-Ummm hace tanto tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso…

-Mentiroso, la semana pasada también lo preparé.

-¡Ah! cierto, n-no lo recordaba- Rió tontamente Kyon al verse acorralado en sus propias palabras, mientras se agarraba la nuca con una mano.

-Eres muy olvidadizo cariño, todas las semanas preparo un día especial japonés, ¿es que acaso no lo notaste?

-Ya sabes como soy de despistado, además hay mucho trabajo en la escuela y creo que eso me está afectando, así que no te preocupes si me comporto un poco extraño.

-Está bien, pero tener mucho trabajo escolar no es ninguna excusa para hacer tonterías… ¡ah! un momento… ayer cuando regresaba de la tienda de la señora Sakamoto, te vi caminando de noche, ¿o acaso lo soñé?

-S-seguramente lo soñaste mamá yo estaba aquí antes de que te fueras ¿recuerdas? Mi hermana está de testigo.

-Tu hermana estaba durmiendo.- Dijo su madre estrechando los ojos.

-Si pero eso no implica que haya estado caminando en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero ten cuidado, que te estaré observando a ver si haces una tontería.

-Lo sé mamá, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

-Bien, pareces hambriento así que aquí tienes, buen provecho.

-Gracias mamá "se ve delicioso…"

Sin notarlo unas rebeldes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, salpicando el pescado que tenía en sus manos.

-Hijo ¿estás bien?

-De maravilla.- Contestó el chico con una gran sonrisa que hizo palidecer las lágrimas de felicidad que brotaban en ese momento de sus ojos.

Después de eso se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer lentamente saboreando toda la comida. Cuando terminó con una pena que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, se despidió de sus seres amados y dejó su hogar para dirigirse a su escuela, a la cual llegó después de subir esa empinada colina que le trajo buenos recuerdos.

Al llegar a la cima fue saludado por Taniguchi quien no se notaba para nada cansado después subir ese empinado trayecto hacia la escuela, lo que no fue nada raro para Kyon ya que Taniguchi siempre estaba lleno vigor…"tal vez tenga a una chica con la cual esté saliendo, otra vez".

Después de saludar a su amigo se dirigió a su clase, esperando ver a Haruhi sentada en el puesto de atrás, lo que no sucedió, "tal vez esté retrasada" pensó para sus adentros antes de sentarse en su lugar sacando sus libros de su mochila. En ese momento, y para su sorpresa, una alegre chica entraba al salón desbordando alegría, con esa sonrisa de un millón de voltios, de la cual había oído hablar. Sin mirar a nadie más al entrar se encaminó directamente a su asiento detrás de Kyon y lo saludó.

-Hey Kyon.

-H-hola Haruhi

-Qué te pasa, estás nervioso

-Deben ser los exámenes, si eso debe ser. "Idiota no es hora de ponerse nervioso, hay que ejecutar el plan"

-Bueno, supongo que estudiaste a última hora y que no se te grabó nada en esa cabeza de codorniz que tienes.

-Si tienes razón, pero al menos tú podrías ayudarme.

-¿Ah? No tenemos tiempo como para desperdiciarlo, además Mikuru-chan y Koizumi no van a darte su preciado tiempo para ayudarte a estudiar.

-No estoy hablando de toda la brigada.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues tú y yo.- Dijo el muchacho tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.- Podríamos juntarnos en mi casa algún día y…

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás diciendo que vaya a tu casa, sola? ¿Es que estás tonto?

-No es para que te pongas así, solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo nada más, ya que en la sala del club siempre hay alguien que nos está vigilando.

Las palabras de Kyon hicieron el efecto que Asahina-san le había comentado. Las mejillas de Haruhi se pusieron coloradas al instante, mientras sus ojos lo miraban con sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó expectante Haruhi.

-Quiero decir que me gustaría estar solo contigo, sin que Koizumi o Asahina-san o Nagato se interpongan.

-Por qué me dices eso…

En ese momento, el profesor de matemáticas entró al aula silenciando a todos en la clase. Haciendo su lección, mató de aburrimiento a casi todos los alumnos. Pero había una que no ponía atención a la clase, ya que su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, todos los cuales tenían un motivo en común: Kyon.

-"¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?"- Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez Haruhi.- "Quiere estar en su casa, conmigo, a solas, en su cuarto, nosotros dos…"- Haruhi se sonrojó furiosamente esta vez al darse cuenta lo que supuestamente harían si estuvieran a solas con su compañero.

-"¿Es que él piensa en mí, de la misma forma que yo pienso en él?" No puede ser. Tranquilízate Haruhi, él solo quiere estudiar nada más.

-Señorita Suzumiya…

-"Pero y que tal si…"

-Señorita Suzumiya…

-"…si él me ve de otra manera. ¡Ay como debería actuar!"

-¡Señorita Suzumiya!

-¡No sé que debería hacer!

Todos en la clase se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a Haruhi por la "inesperada" respuesta que le dio al profesor que hacía ya un rato la estaba llamando.

-Pues si no sabe resolver el problema de trigonometría está bien, pero no por eso me tiene que ignorar para después gritarme.

-Lo siento maestro.

En el receso después de terminada la lección de matemáticas Kyon dio vuelta su silla para encarar a Haruhi, la que yacía con la frente pegada a su pupitre y sus brazos abrazando su cabeza.

-¿Ya has pensado en lo que te dije?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica.

-Haruhi, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, idiota.

-No tienes que tratarme de esa manera. Además ¿por qué no subes tu cabeza? Es algo incómodo hablar con alguien que no te está mirando a los ojos.

Haruhi no quería levantar su cabeza porque sabía que si lo hacía Kyon notaría lo roja que estaba producto de la vergüenza que sentía. Así que solo movió la cabeza negando la petición del chico.

-Bueno, si no quieres verme está bien. Pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta: ¿Quieres venir a mi casa a estudiar conmigo?

-En la mente de la muchacha se debatía si decir que sí e ir a la casa de su compañero o decir que no y hacer que no había escuchado nada. En ese predicamento se encontraba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-No puedo. Debo comandar a la brigada. Es mi club después de todo.

-Pero Asahina-san y Koizumi no han venido a clases.

-¡No han venido!?

-Pues no. "Yuki tendría que haberse encargado de Koizumi".

-¿Y Yuki?

-Ya le pregunté. Dijo que estaría bien sola, ya que fue a la biblioteca y tiene nuevos libros que leer.

Eso fue un duro golpe para Haruhi. Ya no tenía excusas para decirle que no a Kyon. Además una fuerza dentro de ella le decía que ir con él no era mala idea y que podían aprovechar bien el tiempo juntos.

Nuevamente se puso roja como un tomate.

-E-Está bien Kyon, iré. ¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar?- Tartamudeó Haruhi.

-Ciencias. Soy pésimo en esa asignatura.

-Llevaré mis libros.

-No hace falta. Si vas a tu casa a buscarlos solo perderemos tiempo. Con los míos basta.

-Ok.

Después de acabar las clases, la pareja de estudiantes se encaminó hacia la casa del chico a paso lento. Haruhi estaba inquieta y en todo el trayecto no se atrevió a mirar a Kyon, más aún con las locas fantasías que se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero luego se tranquilizó sabiendo que la madre y hermanita de éste estarían en casa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a destino la chica se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún par de zapatos en la entrada, lo que solo quería decir una cosa…

-Oye Kyon…

-¿Si?

-Tu familia está en casa ¿cierto?

-Mi hermana está en el cole, y mi madre debe estar charlando con las vecinas a esta hora, así que estamos solos ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-N-No, por nada.- Titubeó

-Ven, subamos a mi cuarto.

-"¡A su cuarto!"- Haruhi se sacudió terriblemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Kyon, no sería mejor que estudiáramos aquí…

-Pero aquí no tengo mis libros, además allá arriba es mucho más cómodo. Ven vamos ya, no te quedes parada como una estatua.

Haruhi solo obedeció. Su mente se había ido a otra parte, así que subió las escaleras como una zombie hasta llegar a la habitación del muchacho. Al entrar notó que todo estaba en orden y limpio, muy por el contrario de lo que una chica pensaría que es el cuarto de un hombre. Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó que Kyon cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-S-Sabes, n-no tienes que cerrar la puerta…

-Haruhi.

-¡Sí!- Dio un respingo al oír su nombre.

-Me gustas.

-…

-¿Haruhi?

-…

-¿Me has escuchado?

-Repítelo por favor.

-Me gustas. Desde el comienzo. Me he enamorado de ti como nunca lo había hecho.

Haruhi Suzumiya estaba oficialmente shockeada. Kyon, que en vez de ir a buscar sus libros para estudiar estaba frente a la puerta confesándole su amor. Amor que ella también sentía, pero nunca creyó ser respondido hasta ese instante.

-¿No me contestarás?- Exigió Kyon al ver a Haruhi mirando el piso, con sus mechones de cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

-Yo…

-Te seré sincero. No te invité a mi casa a estudiar. Como dijiste tengo una cabeza de codorniz, así que aunque estudiara todo un fin de semana no recordaría nada al día siguiente. Te invité para estar los dos solos, porque te quiero solo para mí, que solo me mires a mí, que hables solo para mí. Por favor dame una respuesta.

-¿Es verdad lo que me has dicho? ¿Es lo que realmente sientes?- Dijo la chica aún con la mirada pegada al piso.

-Sí. Podrías por favor levantar tu cabeza. Quiero mirarte a los ojos.

Haruhi levantó la cabeza mostrándole a Kyon sus ojos hinchados y lágrimas en las mejillas. Desde hace un rato que estaba llorando pero no quería que su compañero la viera.

-¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?

Como respuesta, Haruhi solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me contestas?

-Estoy feliz. Nunca creí que me dirías eso.

-¿Eso significa…?

En un atrevido movimiento, Haruhi se acercó al chico y le dio un suave beso en sus labios.

-Eso significa que yo también estoy enamorada de ti.- Dijo con una sonrisa que no era la de un millón de voltios, pero era igual de radiante.

Por unos minutos la pareja se besó gentilmente en esa alcoba. El chico acariciaba el rostro de la muchacha mientras ésta trenzaba lo brazos alrededor del cuello del joven. Así estuvieron hasta que la madre de Kyon entró por la puerta principal de la casa cargada con unas bolsas de supermercado.

-¡Hijo! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?- Dijo al ver zapatos en la entrada.

-¡Kyon, tu madre ha llegado!

-Sí, será mejor que bajemos. Si nos encuentra aquí arriba pensará que estábamos haciendo algo indebido.

Por tercera vez en el día Haruhi se puso colorada.

-¿Hijo, estás con alguien?- Dijo la mamá del adolescente percatándose de que había otro par de zapatos.

En ese momento Kyon hizo su aparición junto a Haruhi. La madre del chico apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¡su hijo había traído a una mujer a casa!

-¡Vaya!- Dijo tratando de sonar serena.- ¿Y quién es esta linda chica?

-Siento no haberme presentado.- Dijo Haruhi haciendo una reverencia.- Soy Suzumiya Haruhi y soy una amig…

-Es mi novia mamá.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron ambas mujeres.

-Lo que oíste. Bueno, realmente aún no se lo pido formalmente, pero eso se puede remediar. Haruhi ¿Te gustaría ser oficialmente mi novia?

La vergüenza invadió a la pobre chica haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. Nunca creyó que Kyon se lo fuera a preguntar tan directamente, menos al frente de su madre. Pero así logró darse cuenta de que él era sincero y que tendría que enfrentar tal pregunta alguna vez. Así que respondió lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-Sí Kyon. Me encantaría ser tu novia.

-¡Oh! Esto hay que celebrarlo. Menos mal que compré muchas cosas deliciosas, así que tendremos un festín esta tarde. Mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto Haruhi-chan… ¿Supongo que te quedarás un poco más con nosotros?

-Si no es molestia…

-Claro que no hija, quédate, me gustaría charlar un poco contigo. Después de todo eres la primera novia que tiene mi hijo, ¡Tengo que saber todos los detalles!

Mientras las dos mujeres conversaban animadamente, Kyon partía a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que buscar algo. Al llegar allí, pudo calmarse lo suficiente. Había estado actuando gentilmente con la asesina de su familia ¡hasta la había besado! Bueno, todo era parte del plan que habían tramado con Asahina-san del futuro y con Nagato, por lo que se tuvo que tragar su rabia.

-Disfruta cuanto puedas porque en unos días más, voy a disfrutar viéndote sufrir Suzumiya Haruhi.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

¿Hace cuanto que no actualizo este fic? La respuesta es sencilla: hace mucho tiempo jeje.

Bueno, en este capítulo podemos ver un pedazo del plan de Kyon: conquistar a Haruhi, pero ¿qué sigue después? Eso tendrán que descubrirlo en el siguiente cap.

Antes de despedirme me gustaría dejarlos invitados a pasarse por mi perfil ya que he actualizado todas mis historias (hace años que no lo hacía) y si les gusta Evangelion o Hellsing entonces pueden elegir algún fanfic que les agrade ¡Es la maratón Le Cuack!

Sin nada más que decir, me despido ¡nos leemos!


End file.
